1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel disk and, more particularly, to a wheel disk structure for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheel disk comprises a wheel cover and a plurality of locking members integrally formed on the wheel cover. When the wheel cover is mounted on a wheel frame, the locking members are inserted into and locked in an inner hole of the wheel frame, so as to attach the wheel cover to the wheel frame. However, the locking members are easily broken or worn out during the assembling and disassembling procedures of the wheel cover, so that the wheel cover fails and cannot be reused, thereby increasing the cost of maintenance.